


Race For A Cloud

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Partners Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my breeds-verse, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Daisuke and XV-mon are racing.  First to reach the goal wins!  Wins what?  Just wins.





	

**Title:** Race For A Cloud  
 **Characters:** Daisuke  & V-mon/XV-mon|| **Friends:** Daisuke  & V-mon/XV-mon  
 **Word Count:** 294|| **Status:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Friendship, Humor|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, A52, 201-300 word drabble; Digimon Partners Boot Camp, #12, sky; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #45, 294 words  
 **Notes:** This is in my breeds universe, where Daisuke is capable of evolving to an Ultimate (Mega) angelic form.  
 **Summary:** Daisuke and XV-mon are reacing. First to reach the goal wins! Wins what? Just wins.

* * *

"I bet I can beat you to that cloud,"  Daisuke teased XV-mon.  "Slowpoke." 

"We'll just see about that!"  His partner tried to look intimidating, but Daisuke didn't know how to be intimidated.  He just grinned, evolving into his Ultimate form far more easily than he once had. 

"One, two, three, go!"  Daisuke shouted and sprang into the air.  XV-mon took off after, catching up in a matter of seconds, their laughter echoing all around. 

Daisuke had no words for how much he loved flying like this.  Or flying at all, really.  Like every Digimon who could take to the skies, he belonged up here, with the wind and the stars and the sun and moon and clouds. 

His fingers brushed the chosen cloud target only moments before his partner did.  He flipped around, grinning a wild grin. 

"Told you I could beat you."  Daisuke wasn't boasting:  not too much anyway.  XV-mon snorted at him.  

"Ready for another race?  To that mountaintop over there?"  The blue Adult asked a few moments later.  "Loser pays for dinner?" 

"You'd have to use my money anyway,"  Daisuke pointed out.  "How about I cook, Loser decides on what?" 

That got a quick agreement and they struck off again.  XV-mon put everything he had into it, but scarcely a moment before he did, Daisuke landed on stone. 

"You've been getting lessons,"  XV-mon pretend-pouted.  Daisuke only grinned.  It wasn't an untruth and they bother knew it.   

"So what do you want for dinner?" 

XV-mon quickly decided on the most annoying answer he knew of.  "Surprise me.  You're always a good cook." 

Daisuke would've argued otherwise, but he did love a challenge.  That was what this whole afternoon of racing was about.  So he'd do it. 

His partner enjoyed his surprise immensely. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Just a little fun between partners. Nothing bad going on at all.


End file.
